sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Ислам
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BC ---- Исла́м ( ) — монотеистическая авраамическая мировая религия. Слово «ислам» переводится как «предание себя Богу», «покорность», «подчинение» (законам Аллаха) . В арабском языке слово «ислам» — отглагольное существительное, образованное от глагола سلم, который означает «быть благополучным», «спасаться», «сохраняться», «быть свободным»* Баранов Х. К. Арабско-русский словарь. 7-е изд. М.: Русский язык, 2001, ISBN 5-200-00699-6, с. 370. * «Ислам. Энциклопедический словарь», М.: Наука, 1991, ISBN 5-02-016941-2. С. 103.. В шариатской терминологии ислам — это полное, абсолютное единобожие, подчинение Аллаху, Его приказам и запретам; отстранение от многобожия и придания сотоварищей Аллаху. Исторически ислам возник в VII веке в проповедях Мухаммеда, который является пророком для мусульман. Согласно учению ислама пророки и посланники, в том числе посланные ранее Муса (Моисей) и Иса ибн Марьям (Иисус Христос), отправлялись к разным народам для наставления народов на путь к единобожию и до эпохи Мухаммеда, однако, как считают мусульмане, со временем люди стали впадать в заблуждения, а некоторые стали искажать веру, внося в Священные Писания свои собственные взгляды. Мухаммед, которому Аллах ниспослал своё священное учение — Коран, главную священную книгу ислама — считается в исламе самым великим пророком, замыкающим череду из посланных ранее пророков и посланников. Приверженцев ислама называют мусульманами. Язык богослужения — классический арабский. В мире на данный момент насчитывается, по разным оценкам, от около 1,2Islam // Britannica-1,3 до 1,57 млрд. мусульман (то есть 22,74 % населения Земли) . Исламские уммы охватывают более 120 стран, в основномMatthews world // Wadsworth.com в Западной, Южной и Юго-Восточной Азии и Северной Африке, из которых в 35 составляют большинство населения, а в 28 странах являются государственной религией — Египет, Саудовская Аравия, Марокко, Кувейт, Иран, Ирак, Пакистан и другие . История ислама Предпосылки возникновения Ислам — сравнительно молодая религия. В доисламские времена на Аравийском полуострове у каждого племени было своё божество, арабы были язычниками, поклонялись духам предков, имели место астральные культы, а также фетишизм (поклонение деревьям, скалам, камням) и тотемизм (племя льва, лисицы, волка; культы быка и барана). Поскольку отсутствовало сообщество жрецов, то каждый язычник самостоятельно совершал жертвенные ритуалы. В то же время были хранители священных мест, являвшиеся влиятельными представителями единого рода, в чьих руках находилось решение насущных вопросов жизни племён и племенных объединений. Также большое влияние имели кахины (провидцы, прорицатели), посредством которых божество передавало свои решения . Исторически с началом III века основным центром экономической и религиозной жизни арабов стала Мекка, область которой почиталась заповедной, где нельзя было убивать и оскорблять. Здесь находился Чёрный камень Каабы, который почитался всеми племенами, воспринимавшими его в качестве высшего божественного символа. Вокруг Каабы находились 360 изображений языческих божеств, главным из которых считался бог Хубал, а рядом был выкопан древний колодец Земзем, вода из которого была священной. Ежегодно арабы совершали паломничество в Мекку. Около 440 года хранителями Каабы стало племя курейшитов, из которого происходил будущий пророк ислама Мухаммед . С точки зрения ряда европейских и американских учёных в момент своего возникновения ислам был синкретической религией, впитавшей в себя элементы доисламских древних верований и культов арабов, ханифизм, иудаизм, христианство и маздеизм . В IV-V веках в Южной Аравии (Йемен), где местные племена поклонялись единому и единственному божеству, которого они называли просто Богом, Милостивым, Владыкой неба и земли, возникло такое явление, как «йеменский монотеизм». В V-VI веках во Внутренней Аравии жили ханифы — благочестивые люди поклонявшиеся единому Богу Рахману-Милостивому. Также известно, что на юге Аравии бывали торговцы-иудеи благодаря которым VI веке при царе Йусуфе Зу-Нувасе иудаизм стал государственной религией в Йемене. Христианство получило своё распространение среди арабов посредством миссионерской деятельности византийских послов и купцов. В том же Йемене обратилась в христианство часть родовой знати. Также в Мекке существовала влиятельная эфиопская колония, а в государстве Лахмидов проходила миссионерская деятельность несториан и монофизитов . Проповедь Мухаммеда Согласно сборнику хадисов аль-Бухари«Сахих» аль-Бухари, Книга 1. «Начало откровений», № 3 имама аль-Бухари, в месяц Рамадан 610 года, когда Мухаммеду было 40 лет, во время уединения в пещере Хира во сне к нему явился ангел Джабраил и продиктовал ему первые пять аятов Корана. Этот (610-й) год можно считать годом возникновения ислама. В течение трёх лет после начала посланнической миссии Мухаммед вёл тайную проповедь среди друзей и близких. В этот период ислам приняли около 40 человек , среди которых были жена Мухаммеда Хадиджа, Али ибн Абу Талиб, Абу Бакр и другие. В 613 году Мухаммед выступил в Мекке публично как пророк. Правящие круги Мекки отнеслись к Мухаммеду враждебно, его положение в Мекке стало рискованным, и 24 сентября 622 года он был вынужден совершить переселение (хиджра) в Ясриб-Медину. Населявшие Медину племена ауса и хазрадж, перейдя в ислам, стали основной группой приверженцев Мухаммеда. Мусульмане взяли на себя обязательство не притеснять иудеев Медины: «у иудеев своя религия, у мусульман своя». Иудеи обязались не помогать врагам мусульман. В январе 632 года Мухаммедом был совершён хадж в Мекку, а в июне он скончался в Медине. Распространение ислама К концу жизни Мухаммеда образовалось исламское теократическое государство, занимавшее весь Аравийский полуостров — Арабский халифат. В 30-х годах VII века халифат имел успех в борьбе со своими главными противниками: Византией и персидским государством Сасанидов. В 639 году начался поход арабов в Египет, завершившийся его завоеванием. После убийства двоюродного брата и зятя Мухаммеда халифа Али в 661 году трон халифата заняла династия Омейядов и столица халифата была перенесена в Дамаск. В ходе дальнейших арабских завоеваний ислам распространился на Среднем и Ближнем Востоке, позднее — в некоторых странах Дальнего Востока, Юго-Восточной Азии, Африки. В 711 году арабы вторглись на Пиренейский полуостров, однако при дальнейшем продвижении по Европе на север они в 732 году потерпели поражение под Пуатье и остановили своё продвижение вглубь Европы. thumb|right|150px|[[Осада Белграда (1456)|Осада Белграда. Турецкая миниатюра.]] В VIII—IX веке в исламе возникло мистическое течение — суфизм. В начале IX века арабы вторглись в Сицилию и владели ей, пока в конце XI века не были изгнаны норманнами. К началу X века от Арабского халифата откололись Северная Африка, Пиренейский полуостров и восточные территории от Ирана до ИндииИслам. Тяжёлые испытания выпали на долю ислама в XIII веке в связи с монгольским нашествием, разрушившим среднеазиатские мусульманские государства и положившим конец существованию Арабского халифата. Но монгольские завоеватели уже во второй половине XIII века приняли ислам, а в XIV веке их держава прекратила существование. В XV веке реконкиста привела к падению мусульманских государств на Пиренейском полуострове, но в то же время возникла могущественная Османская империя, под влиянием которой в период расцвета в XVI—XVII веках оказалась территория включающая Малую Азию (Анатолию), Ближний Восток, Северную Африку, Балканский полуостров и прилегающие к нему с севера земли Европы . К концу XIX века в исламе наметились две тенденции — консервативная и модернистская. Консерваторы призывали возвратить ислам к его исходному основанию, вернуться к буквальному пониманию священных текстов и завещанной Мухаммедом теократической власти. Модернисты стремились приблизить отдельные положения ислама к реалиям современного мираИстория ислама в IX—XIX вв. К концу XIX в. почти все мусульманские страны были превращены либо в колонии европейских стран, либо в зависимые от них государства. Борьба против колониализма привела к небывалой политизации ислама, процесс которой занял почти весь ХХ век. Возник политический ислам (исламизм). Он укрепил свои позиции после исламской революции 1978—1979 гг. в Иране. Радикализация мусульман привела к появлению исламистского терроризмаЛанда Р. Г. Политический ислам: предварительные итоги (М., 2005). Учение Аллах Аллах — Бог, Творец, Создатель и Устроитель всего сущего. Помимо него, согласно мусульманским воззрениям, никто не обладает этими качествами. Согласно Корану, Аллах вечен, не был рожден и не родил. Существование Аллаха является необходимым для мироздания, а его отсутствие — невозможным. Ему, как описано в Коране, нет равных, и в этом выражается его единственность. Имя «Аллах» образовано из определённого артикля «Аль-» и слова «Илях» — «Тот, Кому поклоняются», «Достойный поклонения». Арабы, исповедующие другие авраамические религии — например, христиане, используют это слово в молитвах и богослужениях для обращения к БогуAllah // Encyclopedia Britannica, 2007. В арабском тексте Библии слово «Бог» переведено как «Аллах» или как «Рабби» (Господь). Имя 'Элах ('Элох, 'Элоах) встречается в Ветхозаветной книге БытияКто такой Аллах? — Религия Ислам . Обычно, когда речь идет об исламе, для обозначения Бога применяется слово «Аллах», даже в неарабоязычной среде. В доисламской Аравии, у язычников, Аллах считался единственным Творцом, но поклонялись идолам для приближения к АллахуРазъяснение того, что признание только единобожия в господстве не спасает от мучений, приписывая Богу сыновей и дочерей. Сущность Аллаха Согласно Корану, сущность Аллаха непостижима для человеческого разума. Наделил всё алгоритмической составляющей, организовал все процессы и события. Он может управлять всем и изменять в любой момент времени всё, что создал. Аллах с точки зрения всех верующих мусульман единственный творец и повелитель всех форм живого и неживого, всех явлений и законов природы. Всё в мироздании с точки зрения ислама совершается только по воле Аллаха, так как только он обладает абсолютной волей и могуществом и ничто не происходит без его ведома. Согласно взглядам верующих-мусульман Аллах видит и слышит всё непостижимым для человека образом, и невозможно скрыть что-либо от его взора. Кроме Аллаха, с позиции мусульманской веры, других богов не существует, и единственным объектом для служения и поклонения является только он. В Коране высказано, что только служение Аллаху возвышает человека, освобождает его от рабства и преклонения перед различными мифическими образами, силами природы или другими людьми. Все иные культы, суеверия, поклонение стихиям и мифическим персонажам с мусульманской точки зрения — тягчайшие грехи перед Аллахом, которые он прощает лишь при искреннем раскаянии«Аллах». Исламский энциклопедический словарь.. Коран right|thumb|[[Аль-Фатиха|Первая сура Корана]] Кора́н ( — аль-К̣ур’а̄н '')— священная книга ислама. Согласно учению большинства суннитов и шиитов-двунадесятников, Коран является прямым, вечным и несотворённым словом Божьим Резван Е. А.'' Зеркало Корана //«Звезда». — 2008. — № 11.. По их мнению Коран был ниспослан Богом на Седьмое Небо, а затем ангел Джабраил передавал его по частям Мухаммеду путём Откровения в течение 23 лет его пророческой деятельности. Коран является Аманатом для всех мусульман. Слово «Коран» происходит от арабского кыраа («чтение вслух, наизусть; декламация; речитатив»). Коран состоит из 114 сур (глав) и более 6200 аятов (стихов). Хронологически выделяют мекканские (90 сур) и мединские суры (24 суры). В мекканских сурах основное внимание уделяется доктринам пророчества, эсхатологии, духовности, а также этическим проблемам. Важнейшим постулатом и лейтмотивом всего содержания Корана является доктрина единобожия (таухид). В Откровениях мединского периода больше места отводится социальным, экономическим вопросам, проблемам права, семейным отношениям, повествуется о древних пророках и т. д. Коран был ниспослан не только арабам, но и остальному человечеству — «Мы направили тебя, Мухаммед, посланником только как милость к обитателям всех миров»Коран 21:107. Первая сура «Открывающая» объединяет в себе 7 стихов. Самая объёмная вторая сура «Корова» включает 286 аятов. Мусульмане считают, что Коран содержит в себе новый Закон Бога, имеющий значительные отличия от предыдущих Законов, что Коран служит средством различения истины, содержащейся в прежних Писаниях, от многочисленных искажений, правок и добавлений. Мухаммед |thumb|[[Мухаммед]] Мухаммед ( ; ок. 570 год — 8 июня 632 года) — по мнению мусульман пророк ислама, направленный Богом ко всему человечеству. Они верят в то, что через Мухаммеда Бог ниспослал народам мира новую религию — ислам — в завершённом виде, а также Коран — последнее Божественное Откровение. Согласно постулатам ислама, Мухаммед — последний посланник Божий, после него посланников не будет до дня Страшного Суда. Мухаммед происходил из мекканского племени курайш. Его родословная восходила к пророку Аврааму и его сыну Исмаилу. Откровение снизошло к Мухаммеду, когда ему было 40 лет. Речения, которые ему сообщал согласно преданию архангел Джабраил, Мухаммед пересказывал своим сподвижникам. Позднее они были собраны и записаны его секретарями и составили священную книгу мусульман — Коран. Благодаря проповедям и усилиям первых мусульман ислам постепенно стал распространяться среди населения Мекки. Мухаммед активно выступал против суеверий, критиковал язычество. Язычники, защищая свои обычаи, оскорбляли мусульман и насмехались над ними, преследовали их, пытали и даже убивали. После этого мусульмане решили переселиться из Мекки в Медину. В Медине Мухаммед провозгласил братство всех людей, независимо от их племенной, национальной или расовой принадлежности. Он также объявил о превосходстве Божьих Законов, которыми должны были руководствоваться все мусульмане в своей личной и общественной жизни. В Медине было образовано первое в истории мусульманское государство. Вместе со своими приверженцами в 629 году Мухаммед бескровно завоевал Мекку. Мухаммед умер в 632 году. Исламская религия, постулаты которой он сформулировал, оказала большое влияние на развитие мировой цивилизации. Современники Мухаммеда утверждали, что он вёл скромный образ жизни, довольствовался только самым необходимым, был справедливым, кротким, прощающим, терпеливым, отличался несравненной щедростью и великодушием, бесстрашием и отвагой«Мухаммед». Исламский энциклопедический словарь.. Столпы веры thumb|[[Джума-намаз. Дакка, Бангладеш]] Понятие «ислам» тесно переплетено и неразрывно связано с понятием «вера» (иман). Под обобщающим названием «Столпы веры» понимают идеологические основы религии. В исламском вероучении существуют шесть основополагающих постулатов: * Вера в Аллаха — творца всего сущего. Включает в себя ряд положений, главным из которых является Единобожие. * Вера в ангелов. Ангелы — существа, сотворённые Аллахом из света, исполнители Божьей волиКоран 21:19-20, Коран 35:1. * Вера в Священные писания, ниспосланные Аллахом через пророков. Имеются в виду божественные откровения, которые ниспосылались в различные периоды истории человечества. Мусульмане признают истинными тексты Таурата (Торы), Забура (Книги Псалмов Пророка Давида), Инджила (Евангелия), а также более древних свитков, ниспосланных нескольким пророкам. Но все предыдущие Писания были отменены Кораном. С точки зрения мусульманских богословов, современные варианты всех священных книг, кроме Корана, искажены. * Вера в пророков (посланников) божьих. Кораном и Сунной предписывается принять истинными всех посланников Аллаха. Они были посланы к разным народам и племенам, но посланником ко всему человечеству был только Мухаммед. * Вера в Судный день. Включает в себя веру в конец света, грядущее воскрешение, Божий Суд, наличие ада и рая. * Вера в предопределение. Мусульмане верят в то, что Аллах предопределил судьбы всего сущего (Кадар), то есть — в то, что все события происходят по замыслу Творца. Предопределение понимается как извечное знание Аллаха обо всех событиях и процессах, которые произойдут в мироздании; все события происходят с одобрения Аллаха, в соответствии с его знанием. Человек обладает свободной волей, имеет способность выбирать между добром и злом, и потому несёт ответственность за свои поступки. Столпы ислама thumb|right|Мусульмане, выполняющие [[намаз (исламская молитва).]] thumb|right|Обряд [[хаджа (паломничества) в Мекке.]] Столпы ислама сводятся к следующим пяти столпам Коран 2:4, Коран 2:285, Коран 4:136 : * Шахада — соблюдение строжайшего единобожия (Таухид). Предписание засвидетельствовать принятие единобожия и посланническую миссию пророка Мухаммеда заключено в символе веры ислама: «ашхаду ал-ля иляха илля л-Лаху уа ашхаду анна Мухаммадан расулю л-Лах» («Свидетельствую, что нет Бога, кроме Аллаха, и свидетельствую, что Мухаммед — Посланник Аллаха»). В этой формулировке сосредоточена основная идея, из которой следуют все остальные теоретические и практические положения ислама. Веры в единого и единственного Господа и подтверждения пророческой миссии последнего Божьего Посланника Мухаммеда достаточно для принятия ислама. * Намаз — совершение ежедневной пятикратной молитвы (салят). Мусульмане совершают молитву строго определённым образом, в предписанное время, сопровождают её соответствующими положениями тела. В разных мазхабах эти нормы отличаются незначительно. Во время молитвы читают суры Корана и мольбы (дуа). * Закят — материальное пожертвование. Мусульманин обязан ежегодно отдавать часть средств в помощь обездоленным и беднякам, сиротам, а также на некоторые социальные программы. Закят взимают в строго определенном количестве. Малоимущие мусульмане освобождены от выплаты закята. Закят — это разновидность поклонения Аллаху посредством расходования имущества. * Саум (тюрк. ураза) — соблюдение поста в месяц Рамадан. Сущность поста заключается в поклонении Богу посредством воздержания от еды, питья и интимной близости в светлое время суток, более усердным служением Господу и старательным воздержанием от грехов в этот месяц. * Хадж — совершение паломничества в Мекку. Этот столп ислама обязателен к совершению один раз в жизни, только для тех мусульман, которые материально и физически могут совершить его. Перечисленные пять столпов составляют фундамент, на котором построена жизнь мусульман. Ислам как образ жизни Ислам, по заявлениям его приверженцев, преследует цель сформировать добродетельную личность, здоровую семью и гармоничное общество. Личность Каждый мусульманин обязан постоянно очищаться и совершенствоваться духовно, нравственно и физически, стремясь стать безупречным. Мусульмане должны воздерживаться от поступков, способных развратить и уничтожить личностьИслам. Даже в часы, свободные от религиозных обрядов, приверженцам ислама следует избегать всего, что может нанести ущерб душе и телу: дурной (с точки зрения шариата) пищи, напитков или вредных привычек. Абсолютно исключаются из употребления табакКурение харам!Не убивайте самих себя, совершая то, что ведёт к гибели, алкоголь и любые наркотики«Скажи: Поистине, запретил Господь мой только непристойные поступки, как явные, так и тайные.» (Коран, сура 7. Преграды (Ал-Аараф), 33). Запрещены азартные игрыАзартные игры — беда нашего времени. Семья мини|Заключение брака в мечети, [[Казахстан]] Семья в исламе — это основная ячейка общества. Любые близкие отношения между представителями противоположных полов поощряются лишь в тех случаях, когда брак оформлен законно (никах). Мухаммед запрещал кровосмесительные браки до третьего поколения кровного родства и второго колена молочного родства. Коран, рекомендуя мусульманским мужчинам иметь одну жену, позволяет им брать в жены до четырёх женщин Аль-Хаким би-Амриллах один из Фатимидских халифов Египта, шиитского вероисповедания даже запретил многоженство, назвав его допущение Кораном лишь в исключительных случаях.. Мусульмане понимают многоженство как систему защиты: когда разведённая или овдовевшая женщина остаётся без средств к существованию, законный брак даёт ей любовь, опеку и уверенность в будущем. Если у мусульманина несколько жён, он обязан уделять каждой равное внимание, любовь, одинаково обеспечивать их и не выделять особо какую-нибудь из них. Мужчина обязан заботиться о содержании семьи. Женщина включена в число наследников, может раздельно владеть своим имуществом, самостоятельно совершать торговые и финансовые сделки. Воспитание детей в лоне семьи не только поощряется, но и является обязанностью супругов. Развод, будучи одним из самых богомерзких поступков, тем не менее допускается как последний, неотвратимый выход, если все меры, предпринятые для сохранения распадающейся семьи, не привели к положительному результату. Мораль Нравственные нормы, предписываемые исламом, весьма многочисленны. Ниже приводится перечень некоторых норм нравственности, которые мусульманину надлежит блюсти: * Правдивость (ас-сидк). * Надёжность и верность (аль-амана). * Искренность (аль-ихлас). * Вежливость, корректность и другие правила ведения беседы и спора (адаб аль-хадис). * Изгнание злобы, ненависти, зависти и других пороков из сердца (салямат ас-садр). * Сила нравственная и физическая (аль-кувва). * Терпимость и умение прощать (аль-хильм и ас-сафх). * Скромность (аль-хайя). * Достоинство и самоуважение (аль-изза). * Поиск мудрости и знаний, стремление к самообразованию и интеллектуальному самосовершенствованию (аль-ильм). * Желание посвятить всё своё время и свою жизнь добрым делам (аль-хирс аля аль-вакт). * Щедрость (аль-джуд валь-карам). * Терпение (ас-сабр). * Разумное управление своими средствами (аль-иктисад). * Общительность, доброе отношение к окружающим (ат-тааруф).thumb|[[Мечеть Истикляль в Джакарте, Индонезия]] * Пристрастие к чистоте и красоте (ан-назафа ваттаджммуль). * Отвращение к злу и греху (таджаннуб аль-аатам валь шубухат). Каждое из перечисленных выше достоинств описано в Коране и Сунне либо прямо, либо посредством примеров, притч и изречений пророков. Взаимоотношения между людьми Законы ислама устанавливают и описывают нормативы, регулирующие взаимоотношения между отдельными индивидуумами и группами людей. Шариат содержит предписания, регламентирующие любые действия в рамках ислама — как духовные, так и материальные, тем самым подтверждая смысл слова «ислам» как жизненного всеобъемлющего руководства. Люди Писания thumb|right| Мечеть [[Купол Скалы стоит на Храмовой горе в Иерусалиме]] «Людьми Писания» ( , Ахль аль-Китаб) мусульмане называют последователей иудаизма и христианства, а также назореев и сабеев (сура 2:62). Этим термином приверженцев упомянутых религий отделяют от так называемых язычников. Люди Писания имели право свободно исповедовать свою религию в исламском государстве. Мусульманам запрещено оскорблять или покушаться на их жизнь, имущество, честь и достоинство. Разрешено иметь с ними родственные связи (в частности, разрешено было жениться на женщинах из людей Писания, которые были в своей религии до пророчества МухаммедаБрак с женщинами Писания, Фетва КО ДУМД по мазхабу аш-Шафии) и деловые отношенияhttp://www.umma.ru/fetva/food1/#_ftnref5. Люди Писания в Коране и Сунне, а впоследствии и целым рядом мусульманских духовных деятелей подвергаются последовательному осуждению за неприятие ими последнего пророка (с точки зрения ислама) Мухаммеда, отказ от строгого монотеизма, искажение ими (конечно, с точки зрения самих мусульман) священных книг, отступление от «истинной веры» и т. д. Их религии в мусульманской доктрине истинными и спасительными не считаются, в средние века им часто предписывалось носить даже особые отличительные одежды, как и иудеям, хотя данные меры были невсеобъемлющими в мусульманском мире, а отношения к последователям иных вер в разное время и в разных обстоятельствах было различным . Мечеть Мечеть ( ) — сооружение для совершения коллективной молитвы и других видов поклонения в исламе. Мусульмане посещают мечеть для совершения обязательных ежедневных пятикратных, а также пятничных молитв. Также мечеть может служить местом собрания народа для принятия общих решений и учебным центром. Обычно мечети — это специально выстроенные здания, часто с куполами, минаретами. При единстве функциональных элементов планировка и декорация мечети отражают национальные традиции. Ислам по странам thumb|350x350px|Процент мусульманского населения в странах мира Ислам — одна из трёх мировых религий, являющаяся второй по численности религией в мире (после христианства). Мусульманские общины имеются более чем в 120 странах и объединяют, по различным данным от около 1,2-1,3 до 1,57 мусульман (то есть 22,74 % населения Земли). миллиарда человек. Исламские уммы охватывают более 120 стран, в основном в Западной, Южной и Юго-Восточной Азии и Северной Африке, из которых в 35 составляют большинство населения, а в 28 странах являются государственной религией — Египет, Саудовская Аравия, Марокко, Кувейт, Иран, Ирак, Пакистан и другие. Только 18 % мусульман живут в арабских странах. В Китайской Народной Республике ислам исповедуют от 20 до 30 миллионов человек (1,8% населения). По словам Самюэля Хантингтона, ислам является «наиболее быстро растущей религией в мире». Быстрыми темпами растёт мусульманское население традиционно христианских регионов — Западной Европы и Северной Америки. С 1950 по 2000 год доля мусульман в населении Западной Европы утроилась, а в американском — выросла в 14 раз. Сейчас в Западной Европе, по разным данным, насчитывается от 14 млн до 20 млн мусульман, то есть от 4 до 6 % населения. Продолжается экспансия ислама и в Африке, например, очень заметно растёт число мусульман на традиционно христианском юге Нигерии. Увеличение численности мусульман в Западной Европе происходит в основном за счёт иммиграции и естественного прироста мусульманского населения. Но также происходит обращение в ислам немусульман. Французские статистические органы склонны считать, что в Европе каждый год обращается в ислам не меньше 50 тыс. человек. В США число новообращенных в ислам растёт гораздо быстрее при более скромных масштабах мусульманской иммиграции. По данным Американского мусульманского альянса, ежегодно в ислам обращается 135 тыс. человек, в основном афроамериканцыРелигия образованных и обиженных. Ислам завоевывает новых сторонников в Европе, Америке и Африке. Исламское право thumb|180px|[[Кади]] Шариат ( ) — многозначный термин: свод Божественных повелений и запретов; Божественный Закон, основанный на аятах Корана и Сунне; религиозные предписания, относящиеся к практической деятельности мусульман; религия в целом. Источники Шариата — Коран, Сунна, иджма, кияс и иджтихад. Последние три источника признаются не всеми мусульманскими правоведами, кроме того разные направления мусульман под «сунной» могут понимать разные тексты. Слово «шариат» встречается во многих аятах Корана; различные его формы употребляются не только по отношению к современным исламским ценностям, но и к Закону, известному с древнейших времен — например к Закону Мусы (Моисей). Каждый новый шариат, который приносил посланник Аллаха, отменял предыдущий, но основные положения сохранялись — старые Законы включались в новые и обогащались новыми положениями. Последний Закон — Шариат Мухаммеда — отменил все предыдущие и останется единственно истинным до дня Страшного Суда. В соответствии с ниспосланными Аллахом Откровениями, все практические предписания Шариата можно разделить на три категории: * относящиеся к служению. Непосредственные акты поклонения: молитва, пост, паломничество и т. д., а также любые действия, одобряемые Им (ибадат); * регулирующие отношения между людьми (экономические, социальные, культурные отношения, управление, этика, гигиена, семья, право); * устанавливающие наказания за правонарушения. Теория равенства Исламское вероучение учит тому, что все люди на земле равны. Опираясь на фразу Мухаммеда: «Нет разницы между арабом и неарабом, между белым и чёрным, и люди равны между собой как зубцы гребня»Ассархаси. В Коране говорится: «Воистину, Мы создали вас мужчинами и женщинами, сделали вас народами и племенами, чтобы вы знали друг друга друг другу добро. Ведь самый благородный из вас перед Аллахом — наиболее благочестивый»Коран 49:13. Отношение к рабству thumb|продажа рабов на рынке в Йемене Принявший ислам — часто освобождался от рабстваIslam and slavery. Отпуск рабов на волю рассматривается как богоугодное дело. Мусульман мог отпустить верующих рабов на свободу в качестве наказания за свои проступки. При этом он должен был наделить их письменной отпускной грамотой, также выдать часть своего имущества. Мухаммед не отменял рабство, но старался смягчить напряжённость в обществе и привлекал к исламу невольников. В позднейшее время в ряде мусульманских стран все же процветала работорговля (так же как это имело место в Европе и её колониях) — лидировала Османская Империя XV—XIX веков. В средние века в мусульманских странах сложилась такая же феодальная система, как и в Европе, разве что с меньшей долей политической раздробленности, а вследствие этого в реалиях существовало и рабство и различные формы крестьянской зависимости. Однако, как вышесказано, если раб принимал ислам его освобождали. В средневековой Восточной Африке даже сложился развитый литературный мусульманский язык африканцев — суахили — от арабского sahil — берег, этот язык образовался из различных диалектов и языков банту, но с арабскими культурными терминами и арабским письмом, в качестве языка прибрежных жителей-африканцев, значительная часть которых первоначальна была вольноотпущенниками, принявшими ислам во время рабства и возвратившимися на родину после освобождениявследствие принятия ислама. Поныне, однако, в Судане и в особенности в Мавритании, которая последней в XX веке его отменила, сохраняются пережитки рабства, однако эти явления не только несогласны с нормами ислама, но прямо им противоречат. Практика гаремовal-Tabari, Muhammad ibn Jarir, Annales, ed.,M.J.de Goeje et al., vol.III (Leiden, 1879-19010) с эпохи Арабского Халифата и наложницы, содержащиеся в них — также давали повод говорить о рабстве, тем боле, что в Османской Турции до конца XIX века были «девичьи» рынки, где продавали девушек в наложницы не только в гарем Османского султана, но и ряда его вельмож. Однако, согласно исламу, количество жен ограничивается четырьмя. Например авторитетнейший в шиитской среде Великий аятолла Макарем Ширазиc его официального сайта писал, что «Ислам упразднил рабство, но сделал это не сразу, а постепенно, на что были причины. С момента своего возникновения ислам предоставил в распоряжение мусульман чёткую и последовательную программу для отмены рабства и постепенного освобождения всех рабов. Эта программа разработана таким образом, что её претворение в жизнь не вызовет никаких негативных последствий в обществе». Во всех современных странах с преобладающим мусульманским населением рабство официально запрещено светским законом — адатом и не одобряется духовенством. Различные течения в исламе thumb|Карта распространения мазхабов. Первый раскол среди мусульман произошёл в середине VII века в результате политической борьбы, когда в 656 году после убийства третьего праведного халифа Усмана ибн Аффана халифом был избран зять Мухаммеда Али ибн Абу Талиб. Подозревая халифа Али в причастности к убийству халифа Усмана, наместник Сирии Муавия ибн Абу Суфьян отказался присягнуть ему на верность, в результате чего произошла битва при Саффине. Во время Сиффинской битвы, когда силы Муавии были на исходе, он пошёл на хитрость, вынудив Али ибн Абу Талиба остановить битву и начать мирные переговоры. Нерешительность Али вызвала возмущение среди его сторонников, и 12 тысяч воинов покинули армию Али, впоследствии обосновавшись в Ираке. Воинов, покинувших Али после битвы при Сиффине стали называть хариджитами (от — выступившие, покинувшие)Основные направления и течения в Исламе В 661 году праведный халиф Али ибн Абу Талиб был смертельно ранен хариджитом Ибн Мульджамом, после чего большинство мусульман признала халифом Муавию, но часть мусульман осталась верна Али и посчитала, что власть в Халифате должна принадлежать его потомкам. Так мусульмане разделились на суннитов ( — ахлю-суннат ва-ль-джама’ах), признавших законной власть Муавии и династии Омейядов, на шиитов ( — ши’а), которые до сих пор считают, что власть в халифате должна принадлежать только потомкам Али (Алидам), и хариджитов, которые не примкнули ни к одной из групп. :; Сунниты На сегодня сунниты представляют подавляющее большинство мусульман (85-87 %) и представлены в большинстве исламских стран (страны Ближнего Востока, Северной Африки, Центральной и Южной Азии и т. д.). Основной отличительной чертой суннитов является приверженность в правовых вопросах одной из четырёх общепризнанных суннитских правовых школ (мазхабов фикха) и следование в вопросах вероубеждения асаритской, ашаритской, либо матурдитской школе (мазхабу акиды). К суннитам также относят салафитов (Саудовская Аравия, Катар, Кувейт и ОАЭ) и суфиев. :; Шииты thumb|Шииты, [[Бахрейн]] Шииты составляют вторую по численности группу мусульман (10-13 %) и традиционно делятся на умеренных шиитов-двунадесятников (Иран, Азербайджан, Бахрейн, Ирак и Ливан) и зейдитов (Йемен, Саудовская Аравия, Иран и Ирак), а также крайних шиитов исмаилитов, алавитов (Сирия, Турция, Ливан), алевитов и др. По оценкам аналитического центра , на 2009 г. большинство шиитов в мире (68—80 %) проживало в четырёх странах: Иране, Пакистане, Индии и Ираке, причём в последнем — до 40 % от общего количества шиитов во всем миреХаос и экстремизм — оружие США на Ближнем Востоке // Вести Экономика, 21.06.2014. :; Хариджиты Религиозные взгляды хариджитов во многом совпадают со взглядами суннитов, но хариджиты признают законными только двух первых халифов — Абу Бакра и Умар ибн Хаттаба, не признавая Усмана, Али и всех остальных (Омейядов, Аббасидов, Алидов и др.). Среди хариджитов сформировалось такие течения как ибадиты, аджрадиты, азракиты, байхаситы, мухаккимиты, надждатиты, саалабиты, суфриты и др., но большинство из них либо исчезло, либо представлено небольшими группами. В современном мире хариджиты представлены ибадитами, которые составляют большую часть населения Омана. :; Прочие течения и секты Помимо трёх основных исламских конфессий существует течения, сохраняющие принадлежность к исламу, каковым является — коранизм. Кроме этого есть ряд сект принадлежность которых к исламу ставится под сомнение исламскими учёными-богословами. К ним относятся ахмадие, друзы, бахаи, низариты и др. :; Религиозно-правовые школы thumb|180px|Ученики [[медресе учат наизусть отрывки из Корана, Сенегал]] Каждое исламское течение имеет свою правовую школу (мазхаб) со свойственной только методологией вынесения шариатского решения. Первоисточниками всех мазхабов являются Коран и Сунна Мухаммеда, которая в разных мазхабах может заметно отличаться в силу разности используемых сборников хадисов. К второстепенным источникам шариата относят такие понятия как иджма (единогласное мнение учёных), кияс (суждение по аналогии), истихсан (правовое исключение), истисхаб (правовая презумпция), масляха мурсаля (общая польза), урф (адат, обычай), садду зараи (предотвращение вреда) и др. Разница в приоритетности выбора второстепенных источников исламского права и методологии принятия решений послужило тому, что в правовых вопросах среди мусульман есть некоторые различия. Сегодня в мире существует четыре основных суннитских мазхаба (ханафитский, шафиитский, маликитский и ханбалитский), несколько крупных шиитских мазхабов (джафаритский, зейдитский), ибадитский мазхаб и др. :; Школы по вопросам вероубеждений С ранних веков существования ислама среди мусульман часто возникали разногласия в вопросах вероубеждения, среди которых можно выделить четыре основные группы вопросов: # Вопросы сущности Аллаха и его атрибутов, а также возможное и невозможное в отношении Аллаха и его качеств (возможность толкований качеств сущности и качеств действия и др.). Относительно этих вопросов существуют разногласия между ашаритами, каррамитами, муджассимитами и мутазилитами. # Вопросы связаные с предопределением, Божественной справедливостью, принуждением и свободной волей человека (касб). По этим вопросам разошлись во мнениях ашариты, джабариты, кадариты, каррамиты и наджжариты. # Вопросы веры, покаяния, угрозы и отсрочки наказания, обвинения в неверии и заблуждении. В этих вопросах разошлись ашариты, каррамиты, мурджииты и мутазилиты. # Вопросы Корана, разума, добра и зла, Божественной благодати, непогрешимости в пророчестве, также условий установления и передачи имамата. Во взглядах на эти проблемы разошлись ашариты, каррамиты, мутазилиты, шииты и хариджитыМ. З. Мамиргов. Книга исламских сект и вероучений. Исторически так сложилось, что большинство ашаритов являются последователями шафиитского (Индонезия, часть Египта, Сирии, Ирака, респ. Дагестан, Чечня) и маликитского (Северная Африка) мазхабов, а большинство мутурдитов (взгляды которых близки к ашаритским) — ханафитского (респ. Татарстан, Башкортостан, Средняя Азия, Турция, Южная Азия). Символ ислама мини|Чёрное знамя [[таухида]] мини|Звезда и полумесяц на [[Флаг Османской империи|флаге Османской Империи]] Символом ислама было принято знамя таухида (Единобожия), на знамени приведена шахада, что означает: «''Нет Бога кроме Аллаха, и Мухаммед посланник Его''». Во времена Мухаммеда и войн против Джахилии использовалось знамя чёрного цвета, после окончания войн против арабских язычников и создания халифата цвет знамени был перенят на зелёный и стал государственным флагом Арабского халифата; ныне является государственным флагом Саудовской Аравии. Чёрное знамя осталось боевым, и до сих пор используется в военном Джихаде, что во многих странах считается экстремистским. После образования Османской империи символикой религии ислам ещё стал полумесяц со звездой. Но многие мусульмане (в частности сунниты) считают это нововведением в религию и против данной символики, основываясь на хадисе, что всякое нововведение является заблуждением, а всякое заблуждение — в огне. Исламская философия В исламе сформировалось множество философских школ. Основные направления: * Калам * Восточный аристотелизм (фальсафа) * Джадидизм * Исламский либерализм (евроислам) В развитии исламской философии можно выделить три основных этапа : * классический, или средневековый (VIII—XV вв.); * позднее Средневековье (XVI—XIX вв.); * современность (вторая половина XIX—XXI вв.). Ислам и наука left|[[Фазы Луны. Чертеж Аль-Бируни, 11 век.|thumb|220px]] Анатомия глаза|thumb|220px Многие исламские богословы считают, что Коран поощряет развитие науки и научного знания, призывает людей задуматься о природных явлениях и изучать их. Мусульмане считают научную деятельность актом религиозного порядка, обязанностью мусульманской общиныQur’an and Science, Encyclopedia of the Qur’an. В исламе наука и окружающий мир неразрывно связаны. Эта связь означает священный долг постижения научных знаний для мусульман, так как сам Коран рассматривает окружающий мир и природу как знамение АллахаToshihiko Izutsu (1964). God and Man in the Koran. Weltansckauung. Tokyo.. Именно с таким пониманием наука развивалась в исламской цивилизации, в течение многих веков, до колонизации мусульманского мираSituating Arabic Science: Locality versus Essence (A.I. Sabra). Первый мусульманин Лауреат Нобелевской премии в области ядерной физики доктор Абду Салам утверждал, что 750 стихов Священного Корана (это почти одна восьмая часть книги) увещевает верующих изучать природу и наилучшим образом использовать разум и обретать знания для научного осмысления жизни в обществе . По мнению некоторых историковBBC NEWS | Science & Environment | The 'first true scientist' , современные научные методы были впервые разработаны именно исламскими учёными, такими как Ибн ал-Хайсам (известный на западе как Альхазен). Роберт Бриффаулт утверждает, что сама наука, в современном смысле этого слова, возникла внутри исламской цивилизацииRobert Briffault (1928). The Making of Humanity, p. 190—202. G. Allen & Unwin Ltd.. Считается, что на разработку научных методов они были вдохновлены Кораном и СуннойAhmad, I. A. (June 3, 2002), The Rise and Fall of Islamic Science: The Calendar as a Case StudyC. A. Qadir (1990), Philosophy and Science in the lslumic World, Routledge, London). Однако в средние века многие восточные учёные выступали против любых религиозных догм, в том числе мусульманских. Кроме того существует точка зрения, что остатки Александрийской Библиотеки были сожжены по приказу халифа Омара, которое восходит к труду Chronicon Syriacum сирийского епископа XIII в. Григория Бар-Эбрей (Gregory Bar Hebraeus Abu al-Faraj), эта точка зрения утверждает, что уцелевшие остатки античных рукописей погибли в VII—VIII веках при установлении господства арабов-мусульман в Египте, однако достоверных сведений об этом не сохранилось. Существует лишь предание: халиф Умар ибн Хаттаб дал повеление полководцу Амру ('Amr 'ibn 'al-'Ās) сжечь Александрийскую библиотеку, решив следующим образом: «Если в этих книгах говорится то, что есть в Коране, то они бесполезны. Если же в них говорится что-нибудь другое, то они вредны. Поэтому и в том и в другом случае их надо сжечь». По этому поводу историк Халифата В. О. Большаков критически пишет: Специалисты хорошо знают, что это всего-лишь благочестивая легенда, приписывающая Умару «добродетельный» поступок — уничтожение книг, противоречащих Корану, но в популярной литературе эта легенда иногда преподносится как исторический факт. Однако ни Иоанн Никиуский, немало сообщающий о погромах и грабежах во время арабского завоевания, ни какой-либо другой христианский историк, враждебный исламу, не упоминает пожара библиотекиВ. О. Большаков. История Халифата Т.2. М.: Восточная литература, РАН 2000 г стр. 122 http://gumilevica.kulichki.net/HOC/hoc24.htm#hoc24para02. Мусульманскими учёными (арабами и жителями Средней Азии), которые познакомились с античным (научным наследием Древней Греции) были дальше глубоко развиты такие науки, как математика (включая сферическую геометрию и тригонометрию), логика, биология, медицина, астрономия, физика, география. Историки утверждают, что наука в исламской цивилизации процветала, но к 16 веку начинается спад. Исследователи выделяют следующие причины спадаМахмуд Хамди Закзук «Отпор Ислама попыткам его дискредитации», AL-AHRAM Commercial Press — Kalyoub — Egyp: Критика ислама thumb|Женщины в [[никаб, Лондон]] Критика ислама возникла уже во время начала деятельности Мухаммада — сначала со стороны мекканских язычников, позднее — со стороны жителей стран, подвергавшихся мусульманской экспансии. Позднее возникла критика как внутри мусульманского мира, так и со стороны иудейских и христианских авторов. Ранние критики из числа христиан, жившие до 1000 гг. н. э., склонны были рассматривать ислам в качестве радикальной христианской ересиDe Haeresibus, Иоанн Дамаскин // См. Migne. Patrologia Graeca, vol. 94, 1864, cols 763-73. Перевод на английский язык преподобного Джона У. Воорхиса появился в журнале THE MOSLEM WORLD, October 1954, pp. 392—398.. Позднее критика возникла как внутри самого мусульманского мира, так и со стороны иудейских и христианских авторов Ibn Kammuna, Examination of the Three Faiths, trans. Moshe Perlmann (Berkeley and Los Angeles, 1971), pp. 148-49The Mind of Maimonides , by David Novak, retrieved April 29, 2006''Gabriel Oussani'' Mohammed and Mohammedanism // The Catholic Encyclopedia. Vol. 10. New York: Robert Appleton Company, 1911.. В частности, объектами критики становились следующие вопросы: * нетерпимость ислама к критике со стороны (джихадизм, исламский фундаментализм и терроризм), отношение к предполагаемым ересям и еретикам, отношение к отступникам от ислама согласно шариату ; * моральность поступков Мухаммеда, как в его личной жизни, так и в общественной деятельностиIbn Warraq, The Quest for Historical Muhammad (Amherst, Mass.:Prometheus, 2000), 103.; * подлинность и моральность содержания КоранаBible in Mohammedian Literature., by Kaufmann Kohler Duncan B. McDonald, Jewish Encyclopedia, retrieved April 22, 2006Robert Spencer, «Islam Unveiled», pp. 22, 63, 2003, Encounter Books, ISBN 1-893554-77-5; * права человека в современных исламских странах (женщины в исламе, касты в исламских странах Южной Азии и др.) * противодействие исламского духовенства ассимиляции мигрантов из мусульманских стран в США и Европе В Анголе ислам имеет полузапрещённый статус. См. также Примечания Литература Первоисточники ислама * Коран * Сунна Мухаммеда, изложенная в форме хадисов в нескольких сборниках. В суннитской традиции самыми авторитетными сборниками хадисов являются шесть сборников хадисов (Кутуб ас-ситта): # «Аль-Джами ас-Сахих» (сборник достоверных хадисов) имама Бухари, # «Аль-Джами ас-Сахих» (сборник достоверных хадисов) имама Муслима, # «Китаб ас-Сунан аль-Кубра» имама Насаи. # «Китаб ас-Сунан» имама Абу Дауда, # «Аль-Джами аль-Кабир» имама ат-Тирмизи, # «Китаб ас-Сунан» имама ибн Маджи, Светские научные исследования ; на русском языке * * * * * * * Мец А. Мусульманский ренессанс — М.: Наука, 1966 * * ; на других языках * |год=2009 |volume= |pages= |columns= |allpages=59 |серия= |isbn= |тираж= |ref=Cooperman, Grim, Karim, Chaudhry, Hsu, Wenger, McKnight, Pavlischek, Ramp}} Светская публицистика * Ссылки Категория:Википедия:Устаревшие избранные статьи Категория:Ислам Категория:Авраамические религии